Little Miracles
by Maria Rocket
Summary: Duo and Hilde get stuck in a snowstorm on Christmas morning. And Hilde's giving birth. It's a sappy fic!


Little Miracles

by Maria Rocket

***

Sitting crosslegged on the floor, Duo Maxwell held a little gold foil box in his hands. He was trying to open it, but the tape along the edges was giving him trouble. Sitting beneath the Christmas tree, its rainbow of lights blinking their colors down upon him, he reminded Hilde very much of a little boy eager to get into their presents on Christmas morning.

However, that would not be until the next morning. Hilde smiled and shook her head, resting her hands on her very swollen stomach. She wasn't officially a mother yet, but she felt like she already had her own eternal little boy in Duo. She crept up behind him.

"Now Duo, remember, we agreed not to open any presents until Christmas morning," Hilde moved to sit beside him on the carpet. Which, considering she was nearly due, and huge, was no easy task.

"Hilde!" Duo looked up from his little gold box with surprised violet eyes. He quickly set the box down and put his arms about her to help her sit. After she was safely settled, Duo still kept his arms around her, scooting closer to cuddle against her. One hand drifted down to rest protectively on her stomach while he leaned in to kiss her tenderly.

Hilde giggled behind the kiss, placing her hands over his that lay on her stomach. She knew he was feeling frisky, but despite her reassurances, he had refused to be intimate with her again until after the baby was born. She was touched that he was that concerned about the baby, but frankly, Hilde was becoming a bit impatient for the baby to arrive, not only for herself, but for Duo. He was a very...loving...sort of man, and she laughed at the idea of him going a bit nuts if he was denied much longer.

With a grin, Duo finally broke the kiss. "I'm not opening the presents! I learned my lesson the last time, honest!" 

Hilde snickered. "Yeah, right. So what is that then?" She nodded towards the gold foil box.

"Oh!" Duo's bright eyes dropped away from Hilde towards the box. He reached over to retrieve it. "This isn't exactly a present...I'll show you if I can just get it open..." With a concentrated expression, he went back to trying to pry the tape off.

Hilde laughed and took the box from him. "Here." Sliding her longer nails beneath the tape, she easily broke the seals. Curiously, she opened the box and turned back the flaps. Inside, nestled amidst green tissue paper, was a delicate angel of shimmering crystal. On the back of the ornament were thin brass gold wings. Hilde carefully took it from the box.

"It's for the top of the tree," Duo explained. "We didn't have an angel for the tree yet, and I found that in town today."

"It's beautiful, Duo..." Hilde held it up, letting the blinking lights dance their colors along the crystal surface, shimmering along the facets as it turned slightly in her hands. She was so busy admiring it, she didn't notice Duo admiring her the same way with a warm smile.

"Not as beautiful as you," Duo whispered. He was glad when she turned her attention back towards him. She was always stunning to him, but her pregnancy had given her a wonderful glow that made her appear absolutely radiant. It was a glow that only made him love her more. Hilde had claimed that he had a glow of his own, but well, he just attributed that to sitting around the microwave one too many times.

"Silly," Hilde smiled Duo slipped behind her. "I'm fat." She felt him slide up close behind her, his legs tucking close around her as the full length of his body pressed up against her back. His arms went around her, taking her hands in his, caressing them. He lay his head against her shoulder and began to nuzzle her neck.

"You're beautiful," Duo whispered again, his voice a bit husky. He could feel Hilde shiver as he traced a slow trail of little kisses from the crook of her neck up to her jawline. "And I love you, Hilde Maxwell."

Closing her eyes with a small smile on her lips, Hilde leaned back into her husband's embrace. "I love you too, Duo. I'm so glad we decided to visit Relena and Heero here on Earth during the holidays. I've never seen real snow like that before." She opened her eyes and looked towards the window, where flurries of white were drifting steadily across the glass.

Duo followed her gaze. "Yeah. I still think it was risky takin' the trip in your condition though."

"Oh Duo," Hilde laughed. "Sometimes I think you worry too much."

"Hmph." Duo looked back down towards the crystal angel. It brought back memories of another time, and another Christmas. He closed his eyes and cuddled against Hilde. Once, there had been another angel, though it looked different than the one Hilde held now, on a tree in a church that no longer stood...

***

A small boy in the black robe of an alter server sat before a small green fir tree. It wasn't a real tree, it was actually just an elaborate piece of plastic, but it looked real enough. On each branch was a shiny red glass ornament. All nice enough, but it was what perched at the very top of the tree that held his gaze.

Behind him, a nun walked into the church and turned to see what he was looking at. Smiling, she stepped over to the small alcove behind the pews and placed a gentle hand on the boy's long, braided chestnut brown hair.

"It's a nice tree, isn't it, Duo?"

Duo smiled up at her. "Yep. Don't need to water a plastic tree, and it never dies. It's got neat little pipecleaners, too." He reached out and easily bent one of the needles.

"Very true. And when Father comes back, it'll have some lights for the midnight mass."

Duo blinked. "Lights for a tree? Sister Helen...what does a tree need lights for?"

"Well...I suppose for the same reason it has red ornaments on it. It's just another way of celebrating Christmas. Just like some people put candy canes on the branches, or sing carols."

"I'm still not sure about this whole Christmas thing is about," Duo shrugged. "But I suppose it must be a good thing if candy's involved."

"Oh, Duo," Sister Helen sighed with a smile and shook her head. "I've already told you what it's all about..."

"I know, but it still seems strange to make such a big deal over some baby. All the babies that people bring to mass just make a lot of annoying noise and drool. And I still don't get what a tree has to do with a baby." Duo raised a curious eyebrow and looked back towards the tree. "It is neat lookin' though. In it's pipecleaner way."

Sister Helen just clasped her hands and smiled. "Duo, whatever am I going to do with you?"

"Feed me?" Duo beamed with a pleading look.

"When Father returns," Sister Helen laughed.

Duo pouted a little, then glanced back up at the tree. "Sister Helen?"

"Yes, Duo?"

"What's that?" Duo pointed up at the little paper thing attached to the top of the tree. It vaguely looked like a cone with a round piece on top, made out of blue paper. On either side of it were two wings of white paper, with some glitter glued onto it. It was what Duo had been most interested in earlier, and he still hadn't been able to figure out what it was.

"Oh...that's an angel, Duo."

"What's an angel?"

"You could say they're God's helpers. They're usually represented as people with wings, like ours there. The ones that watch over you are called guardian angels." She smiled. "I tend to think you must have a special one, Duo."

With a blink of surprise, Duo looked away uncertainly. "Well...I do feel like I'm watched over sometimes. But I don't know if I'd call him an angel..."

Sister Helen regarded him curiously. Then she just smiled. "We all have our angels, Duo. That you feel that presence is very special. Why do you think your angel is male?"

Duo shifted a bit and mumbled. "I just do..."

"I think I understand," Sister Helen said softly. She knelt down to sit more on level with the boy. "It's important to remember that they're always there with you, Duo. The ones who love you always watch over you, even if you can't see them."

"You mean even my par..." Duo's voice broke off as his eyes went glassy. He looked away towards the tree. "Oh well." 

Sister Helen sighed as she watched Duo visibly force what he was feeling back inside and lock it down with a nonchalant smile.

"It's too bad none of that's true," Duo teetered on his chair and looked back up towards the angel. "Angels sound cool."

"Why don't you believe angels are real if you've felt their presence?" Sister Helen smiled sadly.

"Well, if there are angels, that'd mean God's real, an' I don't believe in God..."

"Because you've never seen a miracle." Sister Helen sighed. "Yes, I remember. Oh Duo..." She lay a hand gently on his shoulder. "Sometimes miracles are the smallest, simplest things...you just need to recognize them for what they are."

Duo blinked and smiled. "Well...big or small, I've never seen one. But even if angels don't exist, they're still cool lookin'." He looked back up at the sparkly paper angel.

Sisten Helen gave the boy a hug. "I'm sure you'll understand someday, Duo. God's touched you so much...even if you can't see it."

Duo just smiled warmly and hugged her back. "Maybe..." Though deep inside, he simply sighed. It was no use arguing the matter. 'If anything's touched me,' he thought, 'it's death.'

***

"Hilde...do you believe in angels?"

"Hmm?" Hilde turned her head towards Duo's voice. She set the crystal angel back into its package. "I don't know...I guess so. Anything's possible. Why do you ask?"

With a smile, Duo just took her chin gently in the cup of his hand and turned her to face him. "Because I'm looking at one right now." Lips trembling, he leaned in and kissed Hilde softly, yet firmly.

Kissing him back, Hilde reached one arm back around his neck, her fingers tangling into his thick chestnut brown locks. A peaceful warmth passed through them as the clock chimed the midnight hour. Outside, the snow continued to fall, cocooning the rosy love within the home in spinning whiteness.

***

"Duo."

Deep beneath the comforter, Duo stirred from sleep at the gentle, yet urgent nudges against his shoulder. He opened his eyes to the darkness of night and the slight shining hints of his hair falling across his face.

"Duo, wake up..."

"Uhh...?" Duo pulled his head up, rubbing at his bleary eyes. "Hilde?" He looked up at a rather wide eyed Hilde.

"It's time."

Duo blinked at her, then turned over onto his back to squint at the digital clock. "Hilde, it's two in tha mornin'. It won't be time for hours yet." He fell back into the pillows with a small grunt.

"Duo..." Hilde shoved him again with an exasperated sigh. "It's time to get to the hospital. Now. The baby's coming." There was an edge to her voice.

For a moment, Duo just grunted wordlessly in the pillow. Then his eyes opened again, very wide. He pushed himself up by the arms and turned to stare at her, with more than a little hint of panic in his face. "The baby? Now!?"

"Yes, now!"

"AAHHH!" In his rush to get out of bed, Duo's legs were tangled in the bed sheets, and he went toppling over the side. Hilde couldn't help snickering at his attempts to free himself.

While hurrying to help Hilde pack her things, Duo barely made time to pull on a pair of pants and his shoes. As they went out the door, he put on his coat as Hilde did hers, remembering how cold it was outside. He didn't bother to take the time to braid his hair, and went out with it loose. After helping Hilde into the car, which they had rented for their stay on the planet, he backed out of the driveway and took off down the deserted rural road as fast as possible without being too reckless.

Snow was coming down so thick, Duo couldn't see anything beyond the road just ahead. It frightened him, but he figured they could make it to town. He just had to keep watch for the lights.

"Duo, maybe we shouldn't try going through this weather." Hilde's breath caught in her throat and she winced at a sudden pain. "Relena and Heero's house is closer..."

"It was, but we're making good time," Duo glanced over at her worriedly. "You're better off at the hospital anyway. Just sit tight...you doin' okay?"

Swallowing, Hilde nodded. "Just hurry."

Suddenly the car lurched forward sharply. Duo threw out an arm to steady Hilde, and tried to keep control of the vehicle at the same time. However, it only skid out a few more feet, then refused to move any further. The motor was going, but they were stuck tight.

Duo flinched his eyes shut angrily and hit the steering wheel with both hands. "Damn! I forgot the chains!" He looked over to Hilde, whose lips were tightly compressed as she tried bite down her increasing discomfort. He gently stroked her cheek, noting traces of sweat, though he wasn't sure if it was hers or his own. "Babe, I'm gonna go see if I can get the car moving again."

"Be careful!" Hilde looked up at him fearfully.

"Just hang in there, I'll be right outside." He squeezed her shoulder and kissed her before stepping out of the car. Outside, he was greeted by a blast of icy wind and slush in the face.

"Dammit, it's cold!" Duo practically hissed and waded his way through the knee deep snow to the trunk of the car. He was shivering as he opened it. He swore once more under his breath when he found it empty. He'd left the snow chains back at the house. "Earth and its stupid weather," Duo grumbled. He slammed the trunk closed.

His breath coming out in cloudy bursts, Duo squinted out into the whiteness, trying to find something. Anything. He couldn't tell what direction they were going in anymore. His vision was obstructed further by his long hair being lashed in face by the winds. "Rrrgh!" He tried tucking it behind his ears, but the wind just pulled it free to fly in his face again.

"Now what am I going to do...?" Duo turned his attention back to the car. Deciding that they couldn't just stay there, he leaned against the back of the car and started to push. When it refused to budge, Duo just pushed even harder, straining against it with everything he had. It was only a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity to Duo as he pushed desperately against the cold metal, never letting up once. 

His hands were becoming numb. Still, he continued to push. His legs were cramping behind him with the force he was exerting. "Please!" He cried out hoarsely, the cold air making his throat hurt. "Move, you stupid machine! Please, move!"

And he could hear the ice beneath the car crunching. Finally, the car began to inch out. Duo pushed more, and the car moved steadily through the ice. It was a slow, tedious process, but it was finally moving.

Not very sure where he was going, Duo just pushed the car in the direction it was already facing. 'Gotta end up somewhere,' he thought to himself. 'Anywhere with people...get a phone, get some help... Damn, I never shoulda taken Hilde out in this snow...' He froze momentarily in shock as he heard Hilde cry out in pain from the front of the car. His face lifted, ignoring the frost burning at his nose and cheeks.

"Hilde!"

Almost falling face first into the snow in his haste, Duo ran back to the front of the car. He got in on the driver's side, padded with frost. His long brown hair looked as if someone had taken icing to it. He found Hilde doubled over in pain. He put his arms around her gently.

"I shouldn't have left you alone so long," he looked over her with wide eyed concern. "Hilde, you aren't too bad yet, are you?"

Her pains subsiding a bit, Hilde looked up at him. "If I'm not, I'm not lookin' forward to the rest of this," she moaned. "Duo, if we don't get out of here, I'm gonna end up havin' this kid right in the car..." She glanced up at his shoulder, her eyes hazy with pain. "Duo..." Her eyes switched from his hair to his face. "You're so blue... You shouldn't go out there anymore." 

"I'm fine. Hilde..!?" Duo tried to hold onto her as another contraction took her. Her sharp gasps ripped at him. He held her as she clutched at him so tightly it hurt. He felt totally helpless, and he hated it.

"Duo," she finally gasped, "you have to get us out of here...please. I'm scared..." Tears ran down her cheeks.

Just as scared, but not willing to admit it, Duo brushed away her tears with back of his fingers. "It's okay, I'll take care of you. I promise." He was shaking, but it wasn't just because of the cold.

Cheek to cheek, he didn't want to leave Hilde's warmth. But as she cried out in pain again, he was desperate to do something other than just sit there. "I'm going to get us out of here," he looked down at her, feeling utterly terrified. All Hilde could do was nod her head as she bit down on her lip.

Reluctantly, Duo went back out into the cold. Rubbing his hands together, he returned to the back of the car and started pushing again. The car rolled along so slow, Duo wanted to scream his frustration. As the minutes went by, he could hear Hilde crying inside the car. The wind was making him numb all over. His soul was growing numb as well from his fear. Hilde's cries were becoming screams of agony, and it tore at his heart.

He hated being out in the cold. He hated the thought of Hilde being inside the car all by herself going through labor. He wanted to be with her, helping her. But he had to keep going, he had to get them to help before the baby was born...

Then the car stuck. And Duo could budge it no further. He choked back a sob, smashing himself against the metal again and again. It was no good. It seemed stuck even worse than the first time, and Duo was exhausted. After struggling uselessly with the vehicle, Duo collapsed facefirst onto the trunk with moan. He swallowed, finding his throat dry and sore.

Beyond the wind that tortured him, he heard Hilde's pain and loneliness. He felt the tears in his eyes and the burning in his throat as he cried out as if in response. His eyes struggled to find the sky, but there was nothing out there.

He was afraid of what would happen if Hilde didn't get help. She sounded as if she was really hurting. Was it supposed to hurt that much? Could she actually...die? Could the baby die? 

"No..." Duo croaked, forcing his legs to support him. "I promised." He put his back to the car and put all his weight against it. He cried out in despair as his knees gave out, and he collapsed against the fender. "Please..." He begged. "Please...help us... Don't let her die... Please help..." He barely recognized his own voice. He hadn't prayed since his days at Maxwell Church. But now he was desperate. If anyone or anything could help him save his family now, he more than willing to ask.

Yet, nothing happened. Not that he had really expected anything. Sitting there in the snow, he fully expected the worst. Then he heard Hilde calling his name. 

"Hilde..." Duo dragged himself up. He had failed. The least he could do now was to be with her.

A light shone down on him. Duo turned to look at the light like a deer stuck in headlights. He honestly believed he was hallucinating until the other car stopped up along side him. He blinked. It was dark inside the car, but he could make out two people sitting in the front seat.

The one in the passenger seat was small and barely turned to look at him. The form suggested a small child. The driver leaned forward slightly, revealing a hint of blond hair. "You need a lift?" She asked cheerfully. 

Duo's mouth opened slightly as he realized that what he was seeing was real. "Oh man, am I glad to see you! My wife, she's havin' a baby, an' we can't get the car to move! Do you think you can get us to a hospital?"

"Well," the woman replied, "there's no hospital near here, but I think I can get you someplace that might be able to help. We'd better be quick though!"

"Thanks!" Duo almost cried tears of joy as he ran to fetch Hilde from the car.

It wasn't easy to get Hilde to move again in her condition, but Duo coaxed her out of the car, trying to get her to the other vehicle as quickly as he could. As soon as they were in the backseat, the car sped off without so much as a word.

Up ahead, Duo soon saw lights. As the car pulled in towards them, he saw that the lights belonged to a small church. He was surprised to see a young man in a priest's robe run out to them as soon as they pulled up. With him were a young woman and another young man. From the way they were standing together, Duo got the feeling that they were a couple. Something about them struck him as being vaguely familiar, but he didn't know why.

"I've called for an ambulance," the priest told them as the young man helped Duo lift Hilde from the car.

"How did you...?" Duo looked at them in confusion.

"Don't worry, I'm a doctor," the young man interrupted him with a smile. Duo gave him a good hard look. His hair was light brown, with big bright blue eyes that were looking at him a little too warmly for a stranger. Duo knew he'd definitely seen that man before. And there was something about that smile, but for the life of him, he still couldn't place it. However, Hilde was clenching up again, and he knew any questions would have to come later.

They moved Hilde inside the church, which was empty in the middle of the night. Duo wondered why anyone was there at all. He turned to the young woman beside him who was trying to reassure Hilde. As with the young man, she struck him as being very familiar. She had long dark brown hair, and almond-like violet eyes, which he caught sight of everytime they stole a glance at him.

Something was twisting up in Duo's soul, but Hilde was squeezing his hand. The pain brought him back down to her, and he smiled for her. He reached out to brush her hair away from her face. "It's going to be all right, Hilde. I love you."

"Duo, you idiot..." Hilde was crying. "I hate you! I hate you!" Her voice broke into screams of pain. Duo winced as her nails went into his hand.

The woman beside him smiled weakly. "Uhh...don't take it to heart. It's just the pain talking. I was the same way when I had my baby."

"No, I really really hate him!" Hilde screamed. "The long haired bastard seduced me! It's all his fault I'm gonna die!!!" She gasped and arched her back in agony.

"AAHH!!" Duo wasn't letting go, but he was attempting to pry her nails off. He was looking very pale. "Hilde...!" He pleaded.

"No one's going to die," the woman said firmly, glancing up at Duo.

Duo swallowed and looked down at Hilde. "You're strong, Hilde. You can do this. I'll help you." He yelped when she decided at that moment to take his hand and bite down hard on it, but he didn't pull away. He just hoped it would all be over soon, for both their sakes.

So the ordeal continued. Around the time Hilde started to push, Duo was feeling faint. He was a soldier. He'd seen death, war, and the worst humanity had to offer. But nothing had prepared him for this.

"Duo!" Hilde screamed as her husband suddenly passed out and tipped over onto his side.

"Oh dear..." The young woman reached over trying to revive Duo. However, he didn't wake up until Hilde started screaming his name again. Not to mention a colorful variety of curses surrounding it. He shook his head to clear it and returned to her side.

More time passed, and the ambulance still hadn't arrived, most likely due to the storm outside. But finally, after much endured by both Hilde and Duo, the doctor finally had a little baby in his hands.

"It's a girl!" He beamed. The young woman quickly bundled the baby up in a towel. She smiled and touched the girl's tiny nose briefly before handing her over to Duo.

The little girl had hair that made Duo think of Hilde's, but it was much lighter, almost aqua blue. She seemed rather upset, and had her eyes squeezed shut as she cried, but Duo caught a hint of violet when she opened them briefly as she caught her breath to keep going. She squirmed in his arms. His own violet eyes were wide with wonderment. 

'It's a real little person,' he realized. 'And she's made of me an' Hilde... She's us...' Duo felt himself shaking with emotion. "She's beautiful..." He could hear his voice cracking. "Hilde, look..."

That's when he noticed that Hilde was still moaning. "Hilde!" He cried and glanced up at the doctor with fear. "What's wrong!?"

"Nothing...looks like we're not quite through here yet."

"What!?"

Hilde was too out of it to really care much at the moment, but Duo was absolutely bewildered. Before long, there was another baby being wrapped up, this time a little boy. Then, much quicker, another little girl. Needless to say, Duo's jaw had practically fallen to the floor by this point.

"Doctor," He asked wide eyed in shock. "How many are in there!?"

The doctor laughed as he wrapped up the second little baby girl himself. "Don't worry, that's all. Congratulations you two. It's triplets!"

"This...is nuts..." Hilde gasped, with her eyes closed. She was too exhausted to move. "Duo...you had to have a trio, didn't you?"

Duo just smiled happily and leaned down to kiss her sweaty forehead. "Looks like you're just full of surprises." He then had his arms quite full as the other two babies were handed over to him. He blinked. "Whoa, Hilde...I think we're gonna hafta get a bigger place when we get back to the colonies."

Hilde smiled and giggled. "Yeah."

The baby boy was putting up more of a struggle than his older sister. When Duo touched his little cheek, he moved his tiny 'o' shaped mouth to chew on his father's finger. Duo chuckled. "You're gonna be an evil little sucker, aren'tcha?" Now quiet, the boy just stared at Duo with big blue eyes. Other than his coloring, he looked just like Duo. His hair was black, and it reminded Duo of space.

Duo grinned. "No doubt about it. I'm callin' you Solo."

Knowing why Duo had chosen that name, Hilde nodded with a smile. "He'll need a middle name too."

A thoughtful expression crossed Duo's face. He seemed to hestitate for a moment. Then he nodded with a smile. "Solo Orcus Maxwell sounds right."

Hilde blinked. "Orcus?" 

There was a secret smile on Duo's lips. "I think the other two want names too." He lay Solo next to Hilde.

"Let me see that other one then, 'Orcus'," Hilde gave Duo a mischievous grin. She knew him too well.

Duo turned red. "I like 'Duo.'" He handed the oldest baby girl to Hilde as well. "She looks like you," he grinned.

"Hmm...her hair is like the ocean," Hilde stroked it gently. "I like the name Marina. Marina Noelle Maxwell, since it's Christmas."

"Hey, Marina," Duo laughed and held the newborn's tiny hand. The baby looked as if she were going to fall asleep at any moment.

"So then..." Duo turned to the little girl he still held. "What should we call you?" The youngest girl was also the smallest. She didn't cry or squirm about like her siblings did. All she did was stare up at Duo with the biggest violet eyes he'd seen yet. She seemed to reply to his question with a baby noise.

"Translate, Duo?" Hilde giggled.

"Say again, kiddo...?" Duo watched the little girl watch him, clutching and pulling at strands of his long hair with her little fists. She looked so much like him, right down to the color of her hair. Yet, at the same time, she made him think of...

Duo glanced up. "Hey..." He looked around. "Where'd that lady go?" For the first time, he noticed that he and Hilde were now alone with the triplets.

Hilde blinked. "I don't know...I didn't notice her or the doctor leaving..." There was no sign of the priest either. She struggled to prop herself up on her elbows slightly, but then gave up and lay back down.

"Maybe they've gone to check on what's keepin' the ambulance," Duo wondered aloud. Feeling a sharp tug on his hair, he looked back down at the baby girl he held. "Whoops...don't worry, didn't forget about you." Though at the moment, he was feeling very overwhelmed. It had been a very strange night. And then the triplets...

'I made you, didn't I?' Duo cuddled the little girl. He could feel the tears running down his cheeks. 'You look just like me...like another version of me. One that'll never have to kill or fight...' He fought it, but the choked sobs broke free.

"Duo?" Hilde looked over to him worriedly.

'I made all of you...me, the God of Death. But I cause death, not life... But Hilde's still alive...my curse didn't take her... And you three...are here because of me.' He closed his eyes. 'Life... It's...' His eyes opened and looked at the baby again, his eyes watery with tears. 'It's...a miracle.'

"Duo!" Hilde was very concerned now, as Duo appeared to completely break down. She reached out to shake his leg. "What's wrong? Don't lose it on me now!"

Shaking his head, Duo lay the little girl down with the others. He fought to compose himself. "I-I'm okay, Hilde. Just happy is all." He bent down to kiss her. Then he pulled up a bit and looked into her eyes, caressing her cheek with his fingertips. "You make me happy."

Hilde looked as if she might cry herself. "Duo...about earlier, what I said..."

Duo laughed through his tears and put a finger to her lips. "Hilde, I know. I'm just surprised you didn't try to kill me after having to go through all that. It's okay." He glanced over to the unnamed baby. "I think I want to call her Helen. Helen Kuri Maxwell. For two of my angels."

"That sounds sweet," Hilde gave him a curious look, then smiled. She knew he was naming her after Sister Helen. "Kuri...wasn't that your mother's name?"

"Well...I'm pretty sure it was. Y'know..." Duo glanced off to the side. "Don't remember much."

Hilde nodded.

"But Hilde...you know that lady that was here..." He started, but stopped when he saw a group of people with a stretcher running towards them. The ambulance had arrived unnoticed.

"Finally," Hilde sighed. She smiled and took Duo's hand. "And Duo."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

***

A few days later, Duo was out at the Peacecraft residence, sitting on the porch with Heero. There was still snow settling on everything, but the sun had finally shown itself from behind the clouds. Inside, Hilde and Relena were busy fussing over little Solo and Marina.

"She looks like you," Heero noted of the heavily bundled up Helen in his arms. "That means she's going to be major pain in the butt."

"Aw, Uncle Heero likes ya, Hel!" Duo chuckled, tickling his daughter's chin.

"Hn." Heero's mouth curved up slightly.

"Heero, do you know of a church near here?" Duo asked, suddenly serious, though he was waving the end of his braid at Helen, letting her grab at it. "I keep lookin' around, but I can't find the place me an' Hilde were at that night. An' the hospital people keep givin' us this story about finding us in a field after gettin' an anonymous call. We weren't in a field, Heero, it was a church." He looked up at his friend. "Hilde saw it too. But I need to see it again...I want to know it wasn't just some kinda dream we both had."

"Hmm." Heero looked out across the yard. "There isn't a church anywhere near that road you were on. But in that storm, you may have been way off course."

Duo sighed. "It's frustrating. I want to find out who those people were that helped us. All of them, from the people in the car to the priest just went and disappeared. I want to thank them."

"Maybe they don't want to be found."

"Why not?"

Heero blinked as Helen seized his thumb. "I don't know. You'd have a better idea than I do."

"Uhh...?" Duo glanced blankly over at Heero.

Heero looked back and frowned. "Sometimes things just happen, Duo. We can't always understand why or how, just that it is. Some people cite a higher power as the reason for strange coincidences. You come to your own conclusion." He closed his eyes and handed Helen back to Duo. "I'd better make sure Relena isn't burning the chicken again."

"Okay, I'll be a minute." Duo watched Heero get up and go back in the house. Then he turned to gently hug Helen against himself as he stared out into the snow.

For more than a minute Duo sat there, silent in his thoughts and feelings. He didn't look down, but smiled as Helen caught the small silver chain at his neck and yanked out the silver cross he always wore. He just reached in to take it from her and tucked it back inside his shirt. With a small chuckle, he lifted her up against his shoulder and stood.

"Thank you...all of you," he whispered as he turned towards the door, casting one last glance back towards the sky. "I understand now."

Helen cooed as her father stepped back into the house.

---------------------------------------

(Author's Notes: Whoa, I finally finished something! Christmas in July! ^_^ Sorry to the few of you still waiting for the next part of the 'Apocalypse' series, but after my stall on it, I lost my flow, and I'm still trying to get it back. But I'm definitely going to continue it. As I try to work through that, I'm also working on a few other things (mostly Duo/Hilde...I'm a Duo/Hilde junkie ^^;;;) I have in progress:

1) Hilde songfic (which of course has mucho Duo/Hilde ^^;)

2) My original Duo/Hilde angstfic that I'm still working on, 'Persephone', that deals with Hilde test piloting said gundam (which I'm also using in 'Apocalypse') and Duo's obvious major objections.

3) A sillyfic wherein all the gundam folks go the fair and get weird. Probably the first one I'm gonna hafta stick a major yaoi warnin' on, due to lotsa Quatre/Trowa sillyness. ^^;

4) 'Apocalypse' of course, I'm seein' the story through to the end one way or another. ^^; (Well, hey, an alternate version of Solo made a cameo in this one. ^^; )

Those are just the ones I'm actually workin' on at the moment. I've also got a few other ideas. The name of Duo's mother for this fic was taken out of an idea I have for a Duo and Heero fic. (Sorry folks...this particular fic will be as far from yaoi as it gets ^^;;) If ya look at the descriptions of the parents in this fic, you may be able to guess what it's about. ^^; (Hehehe...I always thought Duo an' Heero looked danged alike...)

Another is a gundam take on a favorite novel of mine...hehehe, I just need to retrieve my old copy of it. Probably my first attempt at a little bit of Quatre/Dorothy, but mostly Heero/Relena. Ol' Darcy reminded me of Heero...a clue for those of you who may be familiar with it.

I'm also toying around with ideas for different pieces taking off from my little angel fic... But they really aren't at top priority at the moment, as much as I love the subject.

At the bottom of the list, mostly because, well...I don't know when I'll get the time for it at this rate ^^;; Is a Quatre/Trowa fic that also takes off from another old story... I really don't wanna mention too much yet though, because of the time it may take me to get this far. It'd involve a Duo/Quatre/Trowa triangle, actually, though you know *I* wouldn't dismiss Hilde that easily. ^_^

Lordy, I just go on and on, don't I? 

As I used to think those old Gundam Wing Cartoon Network promos were saying, before my sister corrected me...

Time to shut up! ^^;

--------


End file.
